Bubbles!
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: After a humiliating attempt at seducing Edward, Bella occupies herself by taking a bath. Little does she know, that Edward's mind is made up - and he wants to make love with Bella. What could this innocent bubble bath lead to? ExB Cute Smut.


**I'm on a lemon role here people! Dang! My hormones are going wiggidy whack! For the past two days, all I've been writing or jotting are lemons. Something is wrong with me XD Lol, so this is in Mid-Eclipse. When Bella seduces Edward but she 'rejects' her of some sort. This is my take on what would happen if he re-thought it over and gave into Bella's demand. Enjoy everybody! The vampires are vampires and the humans are humans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

**_"Sex is an emotion in motion..."-Mae West_**

**Bubbles!**

**BPOV:**

I pursed my lips and played with the bubbles in the tub. After humiliating myself by seducing Edward, I decided to leave him alone for a while. Well, for my sake exactly. I didn't want any awkward silence between us. I could just see it...

_Edward and I sat on the bed, staring at the plush carpet. After my display of seduction, nobody said anything. I probably looked or sounded like a girl that needed to get laid, if not I'd spontaneously combust at any moment. I squinted my eyes and the floor. "So...," I murmured. _

_"So...," Edward repeated. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and peeked a glance at him. He was looking at me and when he saw that I was staring, he turned away, probably disgusted. I sighed and tried to bring up a good topic for conversation. I couldn't think of anything though. _

_Yes, because this is how I wanted my first sexual encounter to be like. Your boyfriend -more so fiancé- just rejected you and yet you can't even bring up a fine discussion in the mean time. I was such a fantastic seductress, it wasn't even funny. Notice the sarcasm?_

"I have to be the most idiotic person on the face of the Earth," I mumbled to myself. I slumped in the bath tub and closed my eyes. _At least I could be idiotic by myself,_I thought sourly. In the mean time, I could also enjoy this lovely bath in this large tub while being idiotic. There's the optimistic side of me!

"Actually, I find you rather intelligent," a velvet voice mused. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the God sitting on the rim of the bath tub. His warm, golden eys smoldered mine; amazing how I was supposed to do that him, yet it was completely opposite. What? Nobody informed me on the arrival of opposite day?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, aloud. Edward smirked his flawless pink lips. _Yes, arouse me while you still can. It's not like that thought hasn't entered my mind at any point_, I thought bitterly.

"Bothered because I'm discussing you intellectual mind along with you? Are you going to tell me you don't enjoy my being here?" he asked me. I zeroed my eyes at him. So he was going to play oblivious, wasn't he?

"Yes Edward, seduce my mind and you can have my body, find me a soul and I'm yours forever," I said. He set his lips into a grim line. _I win_, I cheered silently. I smiled cheekily at him. "Sorry, honey, but when you play with fire, don't expect it to not burn you in return."

He quirked a marble eyebrow at me. "Those standards don't apply to me," he simply stated. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"How so?" Edward smiled that crooked smile; the one that would turn my knees into jelly. His finger wove around a strand of hair that loosened itself out of my messy bun. He fingered the stray of hair, clearly amused.

"Because I'm not that stupid. I know that the fire would hurt me if I came close to touching it and doing nothing in return." Damn. He had me there.

"Whatever," I replied gruffly. Edward chuckled and loosened his hold on the piece of hair. _Of course, laugh while you can. But watch me make my snide remark and keep you stumped..., _I thought with a tone.

"Ah, Bella, sexual desire shan't seduce you, and the dog of greed shall depart," he quoted. I sighed and slumped further into the bath tub. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, scrutinizing my position.

"Of course I am. This is one of the most perfect positions to be in," I said haughtily. Truth be told, I wasn't comfortable. My tailbone was jabbing into the bottom of the tub, making everything more uncomfortable.

"Well, I know of another position that would be exquisitely comfortable," he purred. My heart sped at his words, but I tried to cover it up; failing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, oblivious of the innuendo. Both of Edward's hands wove into my hair and he gently pulled my face to meet his. "I still don't know what you're talking about," I repeated, breathless. One of his hands traveled past my jaw, to caress the sheet of water that was on my neck.

"Still not understanding, Bella?" he questioned. I stared into his eyes and felt myself wrap around his finger. _Why me? _I asked myself. I could feel my eyes darken with the lust that over powered me. "Hmm," he hummed. "It seems you understand now," he thought. I casted my eyes downwards, looking away.

I bit my lip and flushed a soft pink. A low growl emitted from Edward's chest. I started up at him, confusion written all over my face. Why was he upset?

His usual butterscotch eyes, were now a dark shade of topaz. "Don't tease me like that, Bella," he snarled. I nibbled harder on my lip and blushed a shade of red. "Why are you teasing me so?"

"No reason. It's involuntary." He grasped my chin in his hand and stared into my eyes. "If you're trying to gain revenge because I attempted to seduce you, well then I'm sorry," I apologized. Edward chuckled lowly.

"Silly Bella. I'm not seeking any revenge. I just want to show you how much I love you," he said. I was about to reply but his lips pressed roughly against mine. I sucked in a sharp breath from the feeling. All of the tension leaked into the kiss.

My hands wove into his hair, tugging lightly at the roots. Edward moaned in pleasure and allowed his hands to trail down to my shoulders. He pulled me up and leaned more into the kiss. My own hands left his hair and rested on his waist, bringing him more into the bath tub.

Just one more tug... Edward toppled into the bath tub, straddling my waist, still kissing me. His cold, slick, tongue traced my lips, questioning for entrance. I complied and allowed his tongue to caress my warm one. The sensation of both temperatures made me moan loudly and caused me to grind my hips against his.

Edward sighed, leaving a trail of wet kisses until his lips met my collar bone. I raked my hands on his back, removing his now wet shirt in the process. I ran my hands over the muscles of his chest, moaning when I felt his erection rub against my waist.

"You taste delicious," he murmured as his nipped very lightly on my earlobe.

I grabbed a handful of water and bubbles and allowed it to flow down his back. His hands moved down to my breasts, rubbing is finger tips over my taut nipples. I threw my head back and moaned. His lips attacked my throat, kissing everywhere he went.

My hands moved down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. Once I finished, I hooked my fingers through the belt loops and pulled ever so slowly, wondering if he was going to stop my now. He didn't. His only response was enclosing his mouth on my swollen mound, and exploring my body with his free hand.

Edward helped me kick of his jeans, pushing them to the farther end of the tub. He was now in his boxers, allowing me to feel his rather large erection. A boost of confidence shot through me as I wrapped my hand around him through his boxers.

A low, rumbling sound erupted in his chest and he kissed my roughly again. Our tongues fought for dominance as the tempo of our hands increased.

I shoved his boxers down, leaving him and I completely exposed for one another. I rolled over so I was now straddling him. I still had him grasped in my hand. I then took a deep breath, and descended down his body. I heard him gasp before I went underwater.

I couldn't see that well, but I didn't need to see to taste him. I opened my mouth and quickly brought him in my mouth. A bit of water managed to make it's way into my mouth, but I didn't complain. Edward's loud groans could be heard from above and his hands clenched around my hair. His hips bucked, allowing me to fill my mouth more. It didn't take long until he spilled his cold, sweet juice into my mouth.

Edward grabbed me and shifted his weight so my head was resting on the rim, looking up at the ceiling. I felt his lips kiss the valley of my breasts, past my waist and rest against my inner thighs.

A cold finger entered my core, teasing me endlessly. I gasped from the contact and arched slightly. His finger deepened and he pumped at a reasonable rhythm. I panted as tried to find his head with my hands. I grabbed him roughly and reconnected my lips with his. I bit on his bottom lip and groaned in his mouth as he slipped another finger in me. I kissed the side of his neck. "Don't stop," I hissed in his ear.

I screeched as I felt myself release. Edward brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, sucking greedily. "Delicious," he whispered.

He then positioned himself, hitching both legs around him waist for better access. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes as I kissed him softly. The tip of his member entered me, making me shudder with pleasure. I felt him enter me until he was right at my barrier. He pre-occupied me by kissing me smoothly. Edward then pushed passed my barrier, breaking my virginity.

I threw my head back and cried out in slight pain. Edward didn't move, he stayed as still as a statue. I breathed heavily as I tried to accomodate his size. The pain soon passed and I rocked my hips, encouraging him.

Edward thrusted softly, earning a wail from me. "Faster... Harder... More...," I begged. He thrusted into me again, but a bit rougher. "Oh... Oh yes," I moaned. Edward grabbed my hair in his hands and captured a kiss from him. He tilted his head for better access.

"Faster," I mumbled around his lips. He picked up speed, kissing anywhere he could reach. I felt myself near the brink of my climax. "Edward... I'm... I'm going to...," I whimpered. The fire and electricity pitted at the very bottom of my stomach, leaving pleasure everywhere. "Edward....," I screamed louder.

"Come for me... Come for me only, Bella," he sneered. I breathed.

"Yes... Yes!" I screeched as I released, French kissing him. He didn't stop there, he went until he came inside of me. He slid out and rested his head on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed in this position.

I felt Edward's cold finger run down my body until he reached my clit. I sucked in a sharp breath and raised my head, staring into his eyes. A sexy smirk played at the edges of his mouth. "My beautiful Bella," he said.

"Yes?" I asked, cautiously.

"Are you ready for round two?" I then felt that familiar finger enter me harder than the first time and his thumb move in circular motion around my clit.

"Ready if you are," I whisphered.

"I'm always ready," Edward said smugly. No denying him there.

* * *

**Smutty cuteness :3 I thought it was pretty cool. I mean, for sex in a bath tub? That was awesome. I think I'm going to work on something else right now. I'm taking a break from 'I Say We Shoot Cupid And See How He Likes It.' I'm not in the mood at the moment. -Sigh- Please review, I'm going lemon crazy here and I'm in need of you reviewers! So remember to review, cause I'm keeping tabs on the hits! Lol, thanks for reading!**

**--Skyla :D**


End file.
